Feeling Good
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Jun dikerjai oleh murid sekolah menengah atas yang masih menggemari ungkapan menggelikan tentang cinta, secara tidak langsung dipaksa mengatakan seberapa penting Dongmyeong bagi dirinya. Tags : UKISS's Jun, MAS's Dongmyeong, The Unit (saya tahu summary nya berantakan)


.

Feeling Good ('U KiSS' Jun x 'MAS' Dongmyeong)

 _BlueBerry's Fanfiction_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **.**

Dongmyeong melewati jalan setapak yang melelahkan, ingin menopang dagu dan berhenti sejenak kalau saja seseorang tidak menarik bahu dan menegakkan posisinya. Tidak ada lintasan ide untuk menegur atau sekedar melontar gerutu saat orang itu memberi senyuman dengan kesan bersahabat padanya, hal yang membuat dirinya hangat saat Dongmyeong pikir tulangnya serasa ditusuki oleh suhu minus.

Anak rambut warna gelap terjulur dari sisi topi rajut yang dikenakan oleh orang tersebut, membuat tangan Dongmyeong gatal karena ingin merapikan anak rambut dari Pemuda yang lebih dewasa di sebelahnya. Orang manis dengan marga Son itu merasa gemas pada rambut orang lain, tanpa memikirkan rambutnya tidak ditutupi apapun hingga butiran salju menghiasi surai kecoklatan itu.

Kaki Pemuda yang mengambil langkah bersisian dengan Dongmyeong itu berhenti mengayun, turut membuat Dongmyeong berhenti karena posisi tangan Pemuda itu masih berada di bahunya . . .

"Kenapa, Hyung?" Dongmyeong bertanya tanpa mengubah posisinya, tidak ingin membuat tangan hangat di bahunya itu meninggalkan sisi tubuhnya. Dongmyeong bukan pecinta adegan romantis seperti yang dia lihat dari drama, dia hanya tidak pandai mempersiapkan pakaian musim dingin dan menyukai 'kehangatan natural' seperti ini

"Ck, kau ini" Tangan Pemuda itu menjauh dari bahunya, membuat Dongmyeong berusaha keras menyembunyikan hela nafas kecewanya

"Aku kena . . . " Ujung dari pertanyaan Dongmyeong tersangkut di tenggorokan, tangan Pemuda itu berada di rambut Dongmyeong dan membersihkan salju dari kepala yang lebih muda

"Kau tidak pernah mendengarku" Pemuda itu memberi senyuman, tidak sama lebar seperti sebelumnya tapi menimbulkan kehangatan yang sama saat Dongmyeong melihat padanya

"Perkataanmu yang mana? Kau mengatakan sesuatu padaku, Jun-Hyung?" Hela nafas menandakan lelah saat Jun mendapat pertanyaan terkesan polos atau berpura bodoh dari Dongmyeong, kerjapan lucu Dongmyeong membuat Jun hanya mengulum senyum

"Bocah ini" Jun kembali menyimpan lengannya di bahu pemilik marga Son, melanjutkan langkah mereka hingga akhiran jalan setapak. Abai pada putih salju atau suhu minus di sekitar, Jun dan Dongmyeong tanpa suara saling sepakat untuk menikmati kebersamaan dalam waktu yang lebih panjang

"Kau. Apa-apaan dengan kantung mata warna hitam ini?" Dongmyeong tidak sempat memberi reaksi saat tangan Jun kembali meninggalkan bahunya, kali ini untuk menekan bagian bawah matanya

"Ini artinya, aku sudah berada di tingkat tiga Sekolah Menengah Atas, Jun-Hyung" Jawab Dongmyeong dengan senyum lebar, seperti ingin tertawa atas lelucon seseorang

"Hei" Pandangan Dongmyeong tidak meninggalkan Pemuda yang lebih dewasa sedari tadi, tapi panggilan itu membuat Dongmyeong meluruskan tatapannya pada mata Jun

"Iya?" Sahut Dongmyeong dengan ekspesi lucu penuh rasa ingin tahu, tidak menyadari kalau Jun sudah menggigit pipi bagian dalam akibat itu

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, tidurlah selama kau bisa mendapatkannya. Kau . . . kau kelihatan buruk dengan kantung mata ini" Ibu jari Jun menekan area bawah mata Dongmyeong, tapi Dongmyeong tersenyum lebar entah apa alasannya

"Biasanya, aku kelihatan tampan?" Dongmyeong mengujar dengan nada dan ekspresi yang ceria, Jun menahan tawa keras yang ingin dia lontarkan

"Manis" Jun membalas singkat, menemukan kalau deskripsi 'manis' adalah pilihan tepat untuk menggambarkan Dongmyeong dalam setiap aksi juga gerakan yang dilakukannya. Senyuman lucu Dongmyeong tidak lagi terlihat, digantikan oleh alis yang terangkat tinggi seperti mempertanyakan maksud ucapan Jun. Lihat, siapapun tentu setuju kalau Dongmyeong adalah definisi dari kata 'manis'

"Aku?" Ekspresi bingung di wajah Dongmyeong menimbulkan lengkungan senyum di wajah Jun, berpikir untuk mencubit pipinya atau mengacak rambutnya sebagai pelampiasan dari rasa gemas

"Tentu, kau memang manis" Tangan Jun menutupi wajah Dongmyeong, memilih untuk mengacak poni berantakan milik yang lebih muda dengan gemas pada akhirnya

"Hyung, aku tidak bisa menentukan apa kau sedang memujiku atau bersikap sarkastik padaku saat kau menutupi wajahku seperti ini. Kau sungguh mengatakan, kalau aku kelihatan manis?" Jari Dongmyeong menurunkan tangan Jun dari depan wajahnya

"Tentu. Coba kau lihat, saat ini aku terlihat serius atau tampan?" Jun memindahkan fokus pembicaraan, mengunci tatapan pada pandangan Dongmyeong yang terkesan lugu di hadapannya

"Kau memberiku pilihan yang sulit, aku tidak bisa memilih satu diantaranya. Aku akan menjawab, Jun-Hyung serius kelihatan tampan" Dongmyeong dengan sikap polos juga menggemaskan, pesona alami yang membuat Jun ingin melindungi juga berada di dekatnya sepanjang waktu

"Bocah ini, kau memiliki perkataan yang manis" Balas Jun seraya menegakkan posisinya, menyempatkan diri untuk mencubit pangkal hidung Dongmyeong. Hanya kernyitan tanda terganggu yang tidak diikuti lontaran gerutu, jadi mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan langkah kecil menuju pagar rumah Dongmyeong

"Karena itu, aku kembali dipercaya menjadi Ketua Kelas" Wajah cerah Dongmyeong berbanding lurus dengan ekspresi masam Jun saat mendengar ucapan dari yang lebih muda

"Kau menjadi Ketua Kelas, lagi?" Pertanyaan Jun terlontar dengan ekspresi masam, malah menerima anggukan keras disertai raut antusias dari Dongmyeong. Dongmyeong bukan orang yang acuh dan tidak menyadari perasaan orang lain, tapi entah bagaimana Dongmyeong tidak pernah memahami kecemasan juga kekhawatiran Jun padanya

"Iya, dan teman-temanku saat ini lebih menyenangkan daripada teman sekelasku yang sebelumnya" Dongmyeong masih tersenyum dengan lebar, tidak mempedulikan hela nafas tanda lelah dari Jun

"Terserah, selama kau tidak kesulitan karena mengurusi masalah teman-temanmu. Aku tidak selalu bisa mengantarmu pulang, seperti hari ini" Ujar Jun, membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk meraih kunci pagar

"Bukan masalah" Sahut Dongmyeong dengan ekspresi cerah

"Jangan hanya mengatakan, 'itu bukan masalah'. Kau harus istirahat dan makan dengan benar, juga menggunakan pakaian tebal yang hangat" Oceh Jun tanpa memindahkan fokus dari kunci pagar

"Kenapa?" Dongmyeong memperhatikan Jun dengan tenang, tidak ingin mendekati juga mengganggu konsentrasinya

"Karena aku akan sakit kepala, kalau kau menjadi berandal kecil dan tidak mendengar perkataanku lagi" Jun menegakkan tubuhnya, setelah dia berhasil membuka kunci pagar

"Hah?" Raut bingung Dongmyeong menyambut Jun, saat dia menoleh pada si manis dengan marga Son itu

"Bocah ini" Jun tidak ingin membuang keberuntungan atau menyiakan nafasnya, tapi entah berapa kali dia menghela nafas untuk berhadapan dengan Dongmyeong. Tingkah lucu Dongmyeong membuat Jun mencemaskan seberapa banyak orang yang menyukai Dongmyeong, berapa banyak orang yang ingin merebut Dongmyeong-nya

"Karena aku tunanganmu, jadi aku akan merasa sakit sewaktu kau sakit" Jun tidak memiliki waktu untuk mencari toko bunga atau membawa kotak cokelat dengan bentuk hati, tapi Dongmyeong sudah begitu senang dengan perkataan 'keju' Jun.

Jun dikerjai oleh murid sekolah menengah atas yang masih menggemari ungkapan menggelikan tentang cinta, secara tidak langsung dipaksa mengatakan seberapa penting Dongmyeong bagi dirinya. Jun pikir dia sudah melakukan banyak hal dengan menemui Dongmyeong diantara kesibukan sebagai Mahasiswa, tapi kelihatannya Dongmyeong belum sepenuhnya yakin padanya hingga perlu menjebaknya agar dia mengatakan secara langsung.

.

Tugas kuliah Jun, termasuk yang dekat dengan tanggal pengumpulan, terabaikan untuk hari ini. Menghabiskan waktu dengan Dongmyeong lebih penting dari tugasnya untuk saat ini, mencandai Dongmyeong hingga Pemuda Son itu tertawa senang atau menekuk wajah karena merasa terganggu. Kalau dia sudah begitu terganggu, dia merutuki Jun dengan ekspresi juga nada bicara yang menggemaskan juga manis.

Hari ini adalah hari yang panjang juga melelahkan, jadi rasa kantuk menghantam Jun di menit yang sama dengan punggungnya menyentuh kasur lantai milik Dongmyeong. Tubuhnya berada di posisi miring dan merasakan Dongmyeong membaringkan diri di belakang punggungnya, tidak mengatakan juga tidak melakukan apapun hingga Jun berpikir kalau mereka akan tidur dengan cepat malam ini.

Tangan Dongmyeong menepuk sisi tubuh Jun beberapa kali, seperti anak kecil yang mengajak saudara lebih tuanya untuk bermain. Jun terlalu mengantuk untuk pindah dari posisi nyamannya, tapi tidak bisa tidur dengan tangan Dongmyeong yang memberi tepukan ringan secara menerus . . .

"Dongmyeong, tidurlah" Tegur Jun dengan memutar tubuhnya sebentar, menyelesaikan tegurannya dan kembali pada posisi nyamannya

"Aku akan tidur, setelah ini" Persis anak kecil yang menonton acara televisi kesukaan dan tidak ingin beranjak untuk membersihkan diri, Dongmyeong menyahuti perkataan Jun

"Besok kau akan mengantuk, kalau kau tidak tidur dengan cepat" Jun kembali mengubah posisi, lagi-lagi hanya untuk menegur Dongmyeong dan kembali pada posisi nyaman. Tepukan ringan Dongmyeong tidak lagi dirasakan di tubuh Jun selama beberapa saat, membuat Jun menghembuskan nafas dengan lega dan ingin segera melabuhkan diri di Dunia Mimpi.

"Bukan masalah. Besok kan hari libur" Jawaban Dongmyeong diikuti dengan tepukan ringan di sisi tubuh Jun, sementara Jun merutuki dirinya yang terlalu mengantuk untuk mengingat hari juga tanggal

"Kau menang, terserah padamu saja" Jun mengaku kalah dan membiarkan Dongmyeong melakukan apa yang dia inginkan, berusaha melelapkan diri meskipun tangan Dongmyeong yang memberi tepukan ringan di bagian belakang tubuhnya tidak mempermudah keinginannya untuk segera melabuh di pulau impian

"Jun-Hyung, kau sudah tidur?" Pertanyaan Dongmyeong mengurungkan keinginan Jun untuk segera terlelap

"Aku berharap, bisa menjawab 'iya'" Jun menjawab seraya membuka kelopak matanya yang sempat terpejam, merasakan kantuk tapi enggan terlelap

"Aku mengganggu waktu tidurmu?" Kalau yang memberi pertanyaan itu adalah orang selain Dongmyeong, Jun ingin melayangkan bantal di bawah kepalanya hingga mendarat pada wajah orang yang bertanya. Tapi, Dongmyeong adalah pemuda lucu dengan ekspresi polos yang membuat Jun tidak akan tega melemparkan bantal kearah wajahnya

"Tidak. Kau sendiri tidak ingin tidur?" Dengan gerakan lamban juga teramat malas, Jun memutar arah tubuhnya hingga melihat mata Dongmyeong yang masih menyala dengan terang (berbanding terbalik dengan matanya yang hanya menyisakan lima watt)

"Kurasa, belum" Binar mata Dongmyeong memperhatikan mata redup Jun, melihat Pemuda Lee di hadapannya mengerjap dan berusaha mempertahankan kesadaran untuk menemaninya

"Perlu kunyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur?" Tawaran Jun memiliki kemungkinan besar untuk ditolak, menyadari mata lebar Dongmyeong belum memperlihatkan tanda mengantuk sama sekali

"Iya, boleh. Itu adalah ide yang bagus" Dongmyeong ingin melewati malam dengan perbincangan santai bersama Jun, tapi melihat ekspresi mengantuk juga kelelahan di wajah Jun membuatnya tidak bisa berlaku egois. Dia memiliki kesibukan yang berbeda dari Jun, saat dirinya sibuk maka Jun memiliki kesibukan yang mungkin saja melebihi dirinya

"Kupikir, kau belum mengantuk" Tangan Jun mengusap sudut matanya yang lengket, berusaha memastikan kalau Dongmyeong yang sebelumnya memandangnya dengan binar terang memang menyetujui saran untuk dinyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur

"Aku tiba-tiba merasa mengantuk karena kau menawarkan diri untuk menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur, Jun-Hyung" Kelopak mata Dongmyeong menutup, menyembunyikan binar mata yang masih menyala dengan terang. Sungguhan mendapat serangan kantuk, saat tangan Jun berada di sisi kepalanya dan memberi usapan dengan halus

"Kau sudah mengantuk tanpa kunyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur, sepertinya" Lontaran tawa halus dari Jun tidak mengusik Dongmyeong yang menyamankan diri di bantalnya, membiarkan tangan Jun berpindah untuk memberi tepukan ringan di punggungnya seperti orangtua yang menenangkan bayi kecil agar kembali tidur

"Jun-Hyung menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur, lain kali saja" Posisi Dongmyeong kembali berubah, saat ini mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jun dan menaruh kepalanya di lengan kiri Jun. Rambut Dongmyeong mengusik sisi depan wajah Jun, membuat Jun merapatkan matanya agar helai rambut Dongmyeong tidak menusuk matanya

"Bocah ini" Tangan kanan Jun yang semula memberi tepukan ringan di punggung Dongmyeong beralih untuk memundurkan kepala yang lebih muda, membiarkan Pemuda Son itu menempatkan diri di lengannya dengan posisi lebih rendah dari sebelumnya

"Mimpi indah, Jun-Hyung" Dongmyeong menggumam, menyambung gumamnya dengan menguap lebar

"Kau juga" Jun membalas, kembali menaruh tangan kanannya di punggung Dongmyeong. Kaki kanannya turut menopang pada sisi tubuh Dongmyeong, memperlakukannya seperti bantal guling

"Jun-Hyung" Rengekan setengah mengantuk dari Dongmyeong menimbulkan tawa setengah mengantuk pula dari Jun, si pemilik marga Lee menyingkirkan kakinya dari sisi tubuh si pemilik marga Son namun masih menempatkan Dongmyeong dalam dekapannya.

Suasana hening, hanya ada senandung binatang malam juga dengkuran halus dari dua orang di kamar itu. Jun yang menyimpan Dongmyeong dalam dekapan hangat, juga Dongmyeong yang nyaman diantara lengan Jun.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Pair request dari Yoonbi san, postingnya sekarang sekalian ngucapin selamat buat lulusnya Dongmyeong. Aku deg-degan siapa yang ada di grup debut, yakin kalo Jun bakalan masuk tapi rada khawatir sama Dongmyeong (walaupun aku ngga permasalahin kalo dia ngga masuk Tim Debut The Unit dan balik fokus sama MAS). Dongmyeong udah sampe tahap ini aja, bikin aku ngerasa bangga sama dia -emang aku siapanya-. Makasih, buat yang udah baca. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


End file.
